1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting a noise value of a video signal, more particularly to a method and apparatus for identifying frames with noise of a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,944 and 7,139,035, there are disclosed conventional noise detection methods that identify noisy frames of a video signal using information in a spatial domain.
The aforementioned conventional noise detection methods are disadvantageous in that, since the information of the spatial domain are based on the amount of high frequency components of a frame of a video signal, the conventional noise detection methods erroneously identify a frame with a high amount of high frequency components as a noisy frame. As such, the conventional noise detection methods are applicable only for video signals that include frames with a high amount of low frequency components and a low amount of high frequency components.